Expressing
by NeyugnNosila
Summary: A B rank mission somehow makes Sasuke express his feelings to his pink haired teammate...TwoPart OneShot, sasusaku


**Summary-**A B-ranked mission somehow makes Sasuke express his feelings to his pink haired teammate...

**A/N:** Hi! School is going to start in one more day...T.T and I still don't know my homeroom!Anyway, I know I should be updating my other story but this came into my mind and I can't seem to get it out so here it is!

**Expressing...**

**Part 1**

**By: NeyugnNosila**

It was an ordinary B mission, nothing more, as Team 7 found the man that they were hired to protect. He was standing in front of an average sized boat which was most likely his and also the one that they were supposed to protect. The mission was simple, guard the person and make sure that none of the cargo gets taken by any other ninjas.

Cool breezes flew in from the sea as the sun began to set. They had just made it to the docks a couple of minutes ago. It didn't take that long to reach here either, from mid day to now, the afternoon, was good timing.

"We should be leaving now," as Keiji, the man, spoke, a little bit frightened. Looks like he was afraid of the ninjas that he heard were after him and his load.

"Okay!" Naruto was so excited with this mission since Tsunade assigned them something different from their previous ones. As for his other teammates, they were just the same usual Sasuke and Sakura. Calm and still.

As they got on the deck, Naruto ran towards the railing, looking out into the waves as they flew in with the tide. "Wow! Look at the view!"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Sakura replied, gapping at how the sea looked so tranquil. "Hey, Sasuke-kun why don't you look at the sea too?" Sasuke didn't even bother to look at the sea and leaned himself on the railing opposite to where both Naruto and Sakura were. 'Sasuke-kun...'

It wasn't that he didn't like their company, which he didn't. It also wasn't that he hated, of course not! He could never hate them, they were like his family along with Kakashi. So what was the deal then? He just wanted to be alone mingling with his feelings of hatred for his older brother…

"We're ready to go!" Keiji shouted towards them as the boat started drifting off from the harbor. Shifting back and forth, up and down, the port soon become distant to Team 7s' eyes. Moving up and down, in the endless cycle, just made Sakura feel worse, like a throb of pain on both sides of her head.

"Ehh," rubbing her temples with her thumbs, she temporarily shook the pain away as the boat was still tilting from one side to the other.

"Eh? What's wrong Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto turned his focus from the vast sea to his fellow teammate.

"Yeah, I just have a headache, nothing that big of a deal," she reassured him. But she soon regretted that she did say that to him as the pain came back. "Uhnnnn..."

Sasuke was eavesdropping on their little conversation and took a glance at Sakura, just to make sure she was okay, nothing more! There was nothing worse than having one of your teammates feeling sick, and even worse, during an important mission! It's not like he held any feelings for his pink-haired teammate, he just thought of her as a teammate, that was all! Or did he hold feelings? Either way, if he did, he certainly was good at hiding his feelings, making Sakura seem that she was unwanted by him. By the way he saw her, she looked fine, except for her looking in some kind of pain.

"Sakura-chan, you should sit down and rest," Naruto ushered her to take a seat as she was still feeling the movement of the boat.

"You're right Naruto..." She flopped on the floor and sat down, closing her eyes to prevent her from seeing any more water, which probably in the first place, gave her the headache and also made her feel somewhat sick now...

Eying Sakura, he then gave a note to himself that she was fine, nothing more to worry about. Sasuke sighed as he too took a seat and stared into space...for a pretty short time because the first thing that came to his mind, the minute he rested his eyes, was Itachi... 'Damn you...' Clenching his fists, he decided that maybe he should be looking at the sea, which his teammates asked him to join them, well before Sakura got the feeling of being sea sick...

The sea looked exactly the same as it was when he saw it before at the docks, what was so special about it that his teammates found it so "beautiful"? I guess he was never going to understand the true beauty of mother nature...

"Gahhhh!" A familiar voice shook Sasuke from his thoughts along with both Naruto and Sakura, who too, like him, were sitting down. Getting up immediatly, they raced down the starboard side as they found Keiji being headlocked by a ninja with a forhead protecter, with the isignia of the hidden grass...

"Keiji-san!..." ughh did she choose a bad time for feeling a bit uneasy...'stupid...'

"Konoha ninjas eh? hmmph this will be easy," as he took out a kunai from his back pocket.

"Really?" Sasuke appeared behind him.  
"What?" Shocked in fear in trembled with the kunai in his hand, 'That's it, I'll kill this dude here right now!'

He never got to even move the weapon because in a flash and knocked him out by hitting a pressure point. With the unconcious shinobi falling flat the the ground, his kunai dropped on the floor, and Keiji was released.

"Thank you..." He got up from the floor and stared at the ninja who attempted to kill him.

"That was too easy..." Naruto said as he leaned back on the wall of the control room.

"..." Not feeling well, especially her head, it was hard to calculate what was all behind this... "The cargo!" Sakura shrieked as they turned their attention to the oncoming ninjas who had just arrived out of the water. "Shit!" Naruto screamed, jumping to get through. Sasuke and Sakura followed his suit onto the temporary battlefield...

* * *

'Oh? Looks like Matsu didn't kill them off like I told him too,' said one of the grass ninjas grinning as he saw Naruto and group, along with Keiji, coming from the room. Looks like he was going to have fun tormenting them... 

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Naruto was pissed off, being fooled by a low rate, simple distraction just like that...

"Heh, I'm smiling at you...and how I will enjoy killing off three of Konoha's shinobis," the supposed leader of the group said smirking at him, now this dude sounded like Sasuke... just pray that he wasn't as strong as the "real" Sasuke was.

"Let's see then!" Naruto began charging up at him, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" six clones appeared by his side as they started punching fists up at the man, with him catching and reflecting every single one of his attacks.

'Heh...so he knows that technique? Then let's see what happens if I use it too?' "Kage Bunshin no Justu!" More clones were at his side too.

"What the? Hey! Don't copy my technique damn i-" Naruto flew back due to the grass nin's kick on his face. All of his clones poofed into thin air, "Damn it..." Naruto was rubbing his head while he kept approaching him, while his clones were behind him, step by step. "Damn you..." Enraged, Naruto got back up, and performed the hand seals for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu again.

"Again? Kid, aren't you using that jutsu too much?" Amazed at how Naruto could just do the same thing over and over again, while still looking fine.

"Heh," Naruto raced to him again this time jumping up as soon as he was about 2 feet away from him.

'Huh?' Looking up, he saw no Naruto, just the plain now faintly darkened sky.

"Hey! Over here!" He turned back to face a chakra packed punch from him. Swirling back, he fell down...with a poof. Furious, Naruto just started throwing out random punches like an idiot...with each punch it always ended with a poof.

"Damn it! Another bunshin!" As he smashed another clone in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was taking on, to what it seemed like, all of the subordinates.

Strinking a blow at one of the ninjas he then took a selective combination of seals, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A large sphere ball of fire spewed out from Sasuke's mouth as some of the nins got caught falling overboard.

Satisfied, he smirked and continued on with the fighting as one ninja was taking out shurikens from his holster on his right leg. Throwing them like miniature frisbees. Reacting to the incoming weapons, he took out a regular kunai and deflected each one of the shurikens, all of them falling aimlessly to the deck.

An unexpected move happened as all of the grass nins now were throwing an array of shurikens at him.

'Crap,' he had to get hit by at least some of them, there was no choice, there was no way that he could escape from what seemed to be like one thousand shurikens being thrown amidst the air. Trying his best to deflect most of them he began getting hit by shurikens, but not a lot though. Aboutfive hit him, better than what an average ninja would dodge. Of course Sasuke wasn't an ordinary ninja. He was an Uchiha after all.

Sakura was watching all of this while by Keiji's side, protecting him from the enemy. 'Crap...this headache...it's killing me!' Sakura was trying to focus on gaurding Keiji, but her headache just made the situation worse by the moment.

In a split second, a ninja came in front of her. "Hehe..."

Gasping, she instinctivly grabbed a kunai, due to the fact that her head was hurting, and put it in a defensive position, the blade being horizontal rather than vertical. But...the grass nin had already disappeared...

'Am I too late?' Turning around, she still saw Keiji, still safe with no noticible injuries what so ever... This was rather odd...or was it more like frightening?

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! So how was it? I hope you like it! The fluff will come in the next chapter! XD See you later! 

**NeyugnNosila**


End file.
